Believe it
by DragonIceFury
Summary: You were walking home from school when you and your best friend meet Jack Frost. what will happen? Summary sucks... Sorry. R
1. Meet Jack Frost

_**Believe it.**_

**KK, hey y'all! THIS BE MAH THIRD FANFICTION, AND I'M TOTALLY GOIN' NUTS!**

**Jack: Calm down.**

**Me: NO! MUHUHAHAHA!**

**Jack: *O.O***

**Me: *O.O* Sorry...**

**Jack: Just get to the story.**

**Me: Okay! Enjoy the first chapter mah peoplez!**

* * *

RPOV(readersPOV)

You were walking home from school when you heard your name being called, "Y/N! Wait up!" BF/N called. You turned around so fast that you gave yourself whiplash. "Y/N, can I ask you something?

"BF/N, you just did. So obviously you can." You smirked.

Her face was PRICELESS. "What? Nevermind. Do you belive in Jack Frost?"

You were shocked. "As in, 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" She nodded. Contemplating it, you nodded. "It's the only fathomable reason there are legends about him."

BF/N squealed. "Me too!"

You raised an eybrow. "Really? Why?"

"Y/N, he's right behind you!" You turned around and saw an Albino wearing a royal blue hoodie, covered in... Was that FROST? He wore brown pants that were frayed at the ankle. In his left hand he held a Shepards Crook.

You dropped into a threatening stance. "Who ARE you?!" You hissed at him.

The boy simply smiled. "Jack Frost."

* * *

**Sorry, I know that was short. YOU ALREADY BELIEVE! WOOHOO! Me to, sister! So, basically, you and your best friend believe in Jack Frost. To you, the staff is a Shepards Crook. FOR NOW! Keep the fire burning!**


	2. Oh My God He Almost Killed You

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: YOLO! Unless you're Jack Frost;3... K, sorry, I'm just a little hyper.**

**Jack: Really?**

**Me: *in a sing-song voice* You died and rose again...**

**Jack: Ugh. Don't remind me.**

**Me: To bad Frosty, I just did. X3**

**Jack: What?!**

**Me: Oh, Is this about the nickname? well, hate to break it to ya, you ARE Frosty the Snowman.**

**Jack: You little-**

**Me: NO! Bad Frosty! NOT infront of the READERS! Some of them might be like, I dunno, maybe 12!**

**Jack: HOW AM I FROSTY THE SNOWMAN?!**

**Me: Simple, really. Your last name is Frost, and that makes you FROSTY, as in the ADJECTIVE. You are a MAN who delivers SNOW, so you're a SNOW-MAN. Get it?**

**Jack: *O.O***

**Me: Your face is PRICELESS!**

**Jack: Get on with the story.**

**Me: Awww, Jack is humiliated. Ah well, time to get back to Jack! ;3**

* * *

The boy simply smiled. "Jack Frost."

* * *

You looked into his crystaline blue eyes and blushed. "J-Jack Frost?"

He smitked. "The one and only." Looking past you, he noticed your friend. "Hello, mi'lady," He said, bending down to kiss her hand.

"Aw, stop it! You're embarassing me!" She giggled.

You despritely wanted to get away. "Um, I think I'll just leave you with the crazy guy who thinks he's Jack Frost, since he's obviously into you." You didn't know why, but something tugged at your heart. Were you ALREADY developing a crush on him? Man, this was bad.

Jack looked at you. "Crazy person?! I'm most definitely Jack Frost." He gestured to all of himself.

"Um, dude, you just gestured to ALL of you." You said, backing away slowly.

He smirked, ignoring your comment. "If you don't believe me, I'll have to show you."

"What? I don't think that's-" He grabbed your arm and flew off into the sky, causing you to scream as you finished your sentence, "SUCH A GOOD IDEA!"

"Aw, c'mon Y/N. It'll be fun!" He yelled back as you wrapped your arms around his neck, begging for him not to let you fall. "I'm not going to let you fall."

Just as he said that, he launched you off his back and further into the clouds. As you fell back down, you screamed, "JACK!" at the top of your lungs.

Scooping you up in his arms he smiled at you. "Don't worry kid, I gotcha." He winked at you, causing you to blush sightly. "Though I suggest you put your arms around me."

You were petrified. "What?! But I barely know you!"

He smirked. "Oh well."

And with that, he launched into full speed.

* * *

JPOV(JacksPOV)

Me and Y/N were getting along nicely... Until we landed.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screached. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

I failed to suppress my snicker. "I was trying NOT to kill you, thank you very much."

Her face contorted into a thousand different emotions. "You-urgh! Forget it!" She was about to leave, but stayed long enough to say something else. "I hate you, Jack Frost. PLEASE don't bother me again. EVER."

BF/N looked at me. "Boy, you pissed her off. Bad."

* * *

RPOV(ReadersPOV)

You ran home, hoping to get away from Jack. He had almost KILLED you. But something told you that you weren't going to escape him so easily...

"Y/N! Wait up!" You heard him call. You picked up speed and reached your door, not looking back as you slammed it in his face.

Lucky for you, no one else was home. Running up to your room, you hugged your bag to your chest.

Jack had looked strangely familiar... He looked a lot like Pippa's boyfriend, Jamie Bennett. But HOW? Jamie only had a sister!

"Please, tell me I was just dreaming." You looked toward your notebooks and carefully flipped through it. When you reached a page, you began to sing.

_"Written in History are stories that never stay the same._

_Tales of battles lost, and stories of the old wars won._

_What about the future? We cannot forget all about ourselves._

_I'm telling you the truth when I say my life, is definitely hell."_

You heard a tapping on your window, shocking you. "Aw, don't stop. Your voice sounded beautiful!"

"Jack? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He froze, sitting on your windowsill.

"You did, but-"

"SHUT UP! You can save your lame excuses, I WON'T CARE! What you did to me today was unforgivable! Now, GET OUT!" You yelled at him.

Seeing the utter shock on his face, you gasped. "Y/N... I-"

You closed your eyes. "No, you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go."

Jack widened his eyes. "What? No! I have to talk to you!"

"59, 60!" a voice was heard from your ground floor.

"What was that?" You whispered to Jack.

Jack chuckled. "Probably BF/N."

You ran to your door and locked it, preventing her from getting in. You didn't want her in there. "Say what you need to say, then get out."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You wanna play 20 questions?"

* * *

**Heheh... So, it was longer than last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again, ASAP!(as soon as possible!)**


	3. Betrayal

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Well, if it ain't you readers, back for more I see. Jack is excited!**

**Jack: This is going to be fun!**

**Me: You bet! Frosty here really wants to make it up to ya, don't ya, snowman?**

**Jack: I'm not a snowman.**

**Me: Fine. You aren't a man, so you're a boy. Hows about... Snowy the Frostboy?**

**Jack: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I sure as hell would, Snowflake.**

**Jack: You said-**

**Me: Shut up, Snow White. The readers want to read the story, not listen to me come up with names for you, Frostbite.**

**Jack: Whatever, Red.**

**Me: That isn't offensive. So what if I have red hair? It's unique. You readers enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes. "You wanna play 20 questions?"

* * *

You were surprised. "That's what you want to ask me? Sure, why not?"

Jack hopped into your bedroom. "So, I'll start."

An idea formed in your mind. BF/N was almost to your room, so you unlocked it, allowing her to come in. "BF/N, you want to play with us?"

BF/N perked up. "What we playing?"

You giggled at her improper grammer. "20 questions, Jack gets 40 if you play. 20 for each of us."

BF/N smiled. "You know 20 questions is my favourite."

Jack scowled, obviously not happy with both of you playing. "Hey, Frosty!" Jack raised an eyebrow at the new name. "Whichone of us do you want to play with first?"

Jack thought for a moment. "BF/N"

You nodded, leaving the room. "You have one hour!" You called through the door.

"M'Kay!" BF/N called back.

* * *

About an hour later, you were almost done watching 'Dreamworks, How to Train Your Dragon'. It was a really good movie, you had to say.

You looked at your watch. Cringing, you paused the movie. You slowly trudged upstairs.

Knocking on the door, you heard faint sounds. Unknowing of what was happening, you slowly opened the door.

BF/N and Jack were in your bed. Under the covers. Possibly naked. And definitely unaware of your prescence.

Without thinking, you slammed the door, running back downstairs and cried into a pillow. It was official. You liked a guy who probably just had sex with your best friend.

* * *

You had fallen asleep on the couch, your movie still paused. At fisrt, your dreams were pleasant. Then they shifted into nightmares.

_You woke up in your bedroom. "Huh?" You whispered, looking around._

_A figure emerged-no, two figures emerged from the shadows. It was Jack and BF/N._

_"We were better without you." Jack whispered. "Happier, without you."_

_"Who could ever want you? Compared to me?" BF/N added. "What are you, without us?" A small smirk appeared on her lips. "Your mother confessed to me, Y/N. That she would have preffered me as a daughter."_

_Jack sneered. "What guy would take you? You, are nothing. Nothing. NOTHING. Compared to her."_

_They embraced each other and began to kiss._

You woke up with silent tears streaming down your cheeks, and saw Jack holding BF/Ns hand. It only made the wound hurt worse. "Go away!" You yelled at them, plastering shock on BF/Ns face, and hatred on Jacks. Seeing Jacks face, you sighed. "I already knew you didn't like me. You can wipe that look off your face."

BF/N had had enough. "What did we ever do to you?!" She yelled.

You looked down. "Nothing. It's what I'm doing to you." you took a deep breath. "Go enjoy each others company, I'll keep watching my movie."

All you heard after that was the silence of your paused movie, knowing they were still there. You lied back down, facing away from them, and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Me: Aw, Y/N, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you. I've hidden cameos in here, can you find them? I'll tell you what they were from: Harry Potter, and Frozen.**

**Jack: *O.O* Y/N, what did I do?**

**Me: Jack, you don't need to know. *to you* Keep the fire burning, Y/N!**


	4. Emily Jane

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hey there, Y/N. I see you're back! I can't beleive Jack...**

**Jack: What did I do?!**

**Me: You. Had. SEX. With BF/N. In Y/Ns room! You *censored*!**

**Jack: *O.O* I-uh-**

**Me: Save it, Frostbite. Y/N, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

All you heard after that was the silence of your paused movie, knowing they were still there. You lied back down, facing away from them, and fell back asleep.

* * *

_You watched a man come out of the shadows, it was your father. "Hello, my dear Y/N."_

_You growled slightly, knowing fully well who he really was. Dropping into a threatening stance, you snarled, "Go away, Pitch. I'm not afraid of you."_

_He chuckled lightly. "Is that any way to treat your own father?" You held your threatening stance. "Fine, Y/N. I know what Jack did. He hurt you. And he WILL pay, wether you think I care or not." He smiled softly. "Just think, Y/N. We could be together again! Everything, everything will be-"_

_"Pitch Black?" You chastisized._

_He smiled. "And Mother Nature to, Emily."_

_You snarled again. "You know I don't go by Emily any more. I also don't go by Mother Nature. I go by Y/N, and I'm not going to join you." You thought of something. "I don't care about Jack, but BF/N does. Leave him alone."_

_Pitch smirked. "Never."_

* * *

You woke up slowly, listening acutely to see if anyone was still watching you. You opened your eyes to see two notes.

You reached for them, reading each carefully.

**Y/N,**

**I'm really, truly sorry for what I did to you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please, tell me. I should have known better, now you're hurting. I understand if you can't forgive me. Please try to understand, BF/N drugged me. I don't know what happened after that. Please, Y/N, forgive me? I understand if you never want to see me again.**

**-Jack**

With a shocked look on your face, you read the other one.

**Y/N**

**In your face! I'm most definitely not sorry, last night was amazing. If I could change anything, it'd be that you were there to interupt. If Jack said anything less, I'd be surprised. After all, he drank my elixer.**

**-BF/N**

Utter horror was etched across your face. Jack... You had to get to him. You had heard of the supposed 'elixer' before, but you never knew BF/N could make it.

You rushed to the window. "Jack!" You called, seeing him in the distance.

He stopped and looked back at you. Rushing back, he landed softly outside your window.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry..."

You smiled. "Jack, I know. I understand. But that's the first time something like that has ever happened..."

Jack looked down. "Y/N, I-"

You smiled. "Jack, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Jack slowly climbed in your window, careful not to break anything.

You gestured for him to sit on the sofa. "Let's talk." Jack said, determined.

"My name isn't Y/N. It's actually Emily. You'd probably know me better as Mother Nature. It's why my father is never here." You smiled sadly, remembering your father. "My father, was Kozmotis Pitchenhiner**(A/N: I don't know how it's spelled)**. You know him as Pitch Black."

Jack looked shocked. "Y-you're the daughter of the Boogeyman?"

You nodded solemnly. "Yes. But I don't consider him my father anymore. My father was good, not the evil monstrosity that he is now."

Jack looked at you. "If you're Mother Nature, why are you here, instead of in the spirit world?"

"Would you be in the spirit world if you were related to Pitch Black?" He shook his head. "I'm hiding. If someone were to find out who I was, then I'd be in serious trouble."

Jack pulled you into his chest. "I don't care about that, Emily. I think you're fine, just the way you are."

You stayed like that until BF/N walked into the room. "Hey, Y/N, what's up?"

You slowly retracted from Jacks chest, scowling. "What was with you? Why'd you drug Jack?"

BF/N grew a nasty smile on her face. "Because, I can. And I wanted to." Jack shuddered at her malicious tone. "I'm suprised it wore off so quickly though."

You sheilded Jack before BF/N could go any closer. "BF/N, stop!" You cried. "What happened to you? I used to trust you... But I can't anymore."

BF/N grew a malicious smile. "You could never trust me."

A man stepped out of the shadows. "Emily, come to me."

You breathed in sharply. "Never."

Pitch sneered. "That's the way it's gonna be, eh? Two can play at that game."

Jack bolted up and grabbed your arm. "Emily, we need to get out of here!"

You ran with him to the window, him lifting both of you into the sky. Night Mares charged after you. "Where are we going?" You asked Jack.

"To the North Pole."

* * *

**Me: Ohmergerd. Just, ohmergerd. BF/N is a traitor, your father is PITCH, and Jack saved you from a hoard of Night Mares.**

**Jack: Yup, that sums it up.**

**Me: So, I got nothing to say. Keep the fire burning!**


	5. Jack Loves You

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hey. Y/N, you should be asleep. Maybe. I don't really know.**

**Jack: Hi!**

**Me: Jack, shh!**

**Jack: *zips his lips***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jack touched down quietly on the floor of The Pole. "North!" He called, making sure not to drop your sleeping form.

North clambered out of his office, unaware of your slumber. Noticing you in Jack's arms, he was quite puzzled. "Who is she?"

Jack glanced at you. "Her name is Y/N."

North scratched his chin. "She looks like-"

You cut him off. "W-what? Where am I?"

Jack set you on the couch. "You're in the North Pole, Y/N."

You were about to remind him that he could call you Emily when you noticed North. "Oh." Was the only thing to come out of your mouth.

North crossed his arms, taking on a fairly intimidating stance. "Why'd you bring Y/N here?"

Jack looked at you. Before he could say anything, you answered. "Pitch. He came for me, I... I'm his daughter."

North was shocked. "What?"

You gulped. "M-my name, is not Y/N. It's Emily Jane. I'm also known as Mother Nature."

Jack sat next to you. "It's okay, Emily. North isn't going to hurt you." He looked at North. "Are you, North?"

North smiled. "Of course not! I've been trying to meet you for decades!"

You quickly began to shiver. "N-no! Y-you can't t-tell anyone wh-who I am! T-they'll come for m-me!"

Jack wrapped his arms around you. "Who'll come for you?"

A whimper escaped your mouth as you remembered them. "The elementals..." He hugged you closer. "T-they want my power..."

"I won't let them take you, Emily." He whispered into your ear. "They'll have to go through me."

You knew he wasn't lying and immediatly relaxed. "I-I trust you, Jack."

* * *

It hadn't been long since the Guardians had all learned who you are. "Emily, we will get to bottom of this. You must rest." North patted you on the back.

You looked at Jack, who smiled. "I'll show you to your room." He offered, holding out a hand to you.

You took it hesitantly, not sure of how this would play out. "O-okay..."

He showed you down the hall of your room, and slowly opened the door for you. It was exactly like your old one. "So, Emily, are you alright? Or do you need me to stay?" He asked quietly, making sure not to disturb the other Guardians.

"Y-you can stay, Jack. J-just don't try anything." You motioned for him to sit down.

Jack sat next to you. "Is everything okay, Emily?" He placed his hand on yours gently.

You looked him in the eye. "I-I don't know... I have feelings for someone, but I'm not sure how to feel."

Jack winced. "Oh..." He looked down. "I-I think I understand..."

You shook your head. "No, you don't. He's amazing, but he probably doesn't feel the same."

Jack lifted his head slightly. "I have the same feelings for someone. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, but I think she likes someone else. And I wouldn't blame her either... I completely betrayed her trust."

You lifted his head the rest of the way. "Would you hate me if I said the guy was you?" You whispered lightly.

Jack looked releaved. "No. Because I... I think I love you, Emily. And I-"

You quickly cut him off with a kiss. Pulling away, you smiled. "I think I love you to, Jack."

He smiled and leaned you against him, looking out the window to Manny. "And that's what I was afraid of." Pitch hissed at you two from the shadows.

Jack held you closer to him, his body tense. "We need to warn the others." He whispered to you, slowly pulling you towards the door.

Pitch slowly emerged. "You aren't going to warn the others of anything. Or Emily dies."

Jack suddenly tensed more, clutching you protectively to his chest. "Y-you can't kill her when she's being protected. I-We won't let you!"

Pitch wore his normal malicious smile. "You can't protect her forever, Jack. One of these days, you'll lose her. You'll have something else to do, and you'll leave her behind, even for just a minute. And then, she'll die."

You, instead of hiding in Jacks sweater, looked your father in the face. "You want to know something, _father_? I'm stronger than you think." A few vines rose from the ground and wrapped around Pitch. "And I won't die without a hell of a fight." You quickly sent the vines back into the Earth, and they took Pitch with them. "Goodbye, Pitch. Don't come back any time soon!" You called into the hole.

Jack hugged you. "Emily, I'll never abandon you." He whispered, looking into your eyes.

You smiled. "I know. I'm just..." You didn't finish your sentence before you fell asleep in his arms.

As Jack lay you down on your bed, he stayed there, watching over you. It wasn't long before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Me: Aw, now THIS is cute fluffiness. I don't mind this kind of stuff. But just to sum it up, you and Jack like each other, Pitch is going to try and kill you, and the Guardians know who you are. Oh yeah, and you're both asleep on your bed.**

**Jack: *snores lightly***

**Sandy: *chuckles mutely***

**Me: Oh, hey Sandy! You got something to say?**

**Sandy: *using sand symbols* I just think they're adorable.**

**Me: I agree, Sandy. You want to say the line?**

**Sandy: *nods entusiastically* *using sand symbols* Keep the fire burning!**


	6. Sh-she's Dead

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Welcome agian Y/N, to my humble story.**

**Jack: Shut up, Red.**

**Me: You wish to insult me, Snow White? 'Cause you're doing it the wrong way.**

**Jack: *grumbles something about not being Snow White***

**Me: Yes Jack, you are. Now, Y/N, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

You woke up to the sound of a snickering Rabbit. "Ugh. Go away you overgrown Kangaroo." You hid your face under your pillow before feeling a dead weight upon your waist.

Grumbling, you peaked to see what it was. It was Jack's arm. "Jack, wake up." You whispered, shaking him slightly.

Jack moaned. "Five more minutes..."

You rolled your eyes, sitting up. "Jack! It's ten o'clock! Get up!"

Jack staightened and bolted up, looking at the clock. "W-what?! I have Guardian duties and-" He realized what time it was. "Emily, you tricked me!" He groaned, plopping back down on the bed.

You rolled your eyes. Pushing him off the bed, you yawned. "And I have school today, so I have to get ready. Get up, Jack, and leve the room so that I can get ready."

Jack shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I don't think so! I promised I'd neve leve your side!"

Rolling your eyes once more, creating a small area out of vines so Jack couldn't see you. Getting dressed, you quickly slapped on your (f/c) converse, and lowered the vines. You were wearing a (f/c) shirt, blue jeans, and a (sf/c) jacket.

You whistled, gaining Jacks attention. "So, we gonna go, or what?"

Jack picked you up hastily. "Alright, let's go. I'm curious to see what school is like."

You rolled your (e/c) eyes at him, looking up into his own. "It's so boring."

He laughed heartily. You decided he'd been around North to long. "Not when I'm around!"

* * *

You showed Jack into the school and quickly ran to your locker. "Hey, Y/N!" one of the bullies called.

Being careful not to bother them, you turned. "Yes, Megan? Did I do something?" You hoped the answer was no. "If so, I really didn't mean anything by it. I'm not even sure I did it."

Megan smirked. "No, you didn't." She rolled her eyes. "BF/N did, Y/N." getting in your face, she smiled. "And being her best friend, you're gonna pay."

You gulped. "W-we aren't friends anymore."

Megan backed up, shocked. "W-what? Y-you aren't BF/Ns friend?"

You dropped your head slightly. "Not anymore, no." You loked at her. "But you can still have your revenge on me. I'm not going to deprive you of that."

Megan smiled. "Bad choice, Y/N. Boys!"

Two of the jocks flanked in on you. "I-I'm n-not gonna regret it, Megan."

One large hand landed on your gut, causing you to double over. Another whammed your head, knocking you to the floor. Closing your eyes, you held your breath for the first kick. It landed on your wounded stomach, and was follow by one on you back, and were followed by more. Suddenly, they pulled you up by the neck, and rung it.

You deciided not to fight, knowing it would make it worse. They dropped your bady onto the ground and laughed at you.

As they walked away, you made yourself get up. Opening your locker, you grabbed your binder and your textbooks and limped off to class, being followed by Jack.

* * *

**MATH CLASS**

You flipped your textbook to page 385 and worked on the math as your teacher had told you to do.

You heard laughing behind you. "Well, if it isn't Y/N! I'm suprised she can still walk after losing BF/N!"

A silent tear rolled down your cheek, but determined not to show weakness, you wiped it away.

Jack loked at the girls menacingly. "If they knew what you could do, Emily, they'd be shaking in their boots."

You silently took a peice of paper from your binder. _No, they'd think I was a freak. _You wrote.

Jack chuckled. "Well, that's not gonna happen to me, so I'll take care of the girls."

The girls were still snickering and giggling about how pathetic you were to lose your only frind when a gasp erupted from them. Their feet were all frozen to the ground.

Jack snickered. "That's what they get for messing with you."

You lighty chuckled, being careful not to move. A roar of laughter erupted from the rest of the class when they noticed it. "You're going to pay for this, Y/N! You-you're a FREAK!" Megan screamed, causing you to work faster. The sooner you got this done, the sooner you could leave.

* * *

You had been the first to finish your work, and hurriedly returned to your locker. You fumbled with the lock, trying to put your stuff away quickly. You knew there wasn't much time.

Before you could make a break for it, Megan spotted you. "Y/N!" She screached, causing you to turn and run.

You ran as fast as you could, but tripped halfway to the door. You felt Megan approaching. Pushing yourself up, you bolted for the exit. Megan bolted after you.

You knew that you'd be safe if you made it to the woods. You ran out the door, risking a look back. You gasped noticing they weren't far behind you.

You tripped again, but this time you landed on your back. They laughed menacingly, watching you struggle to get away as they approached. "Poor Y/N. First, she's a laughing stock. Then, she looses BF/N. And now, she's a freak." Megans best friend, Kayla mocked.

The cold snow seeped into your clothing. "I-I'm not afraid of you." You said, standing up.

Maegan laughed. "You should be."

Jack was standing nxt to you, ready to attack. What Jack didn't know, was that this was the last time he'd have to do that.

"Megan, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of you anymore." You whispered at her.

Megan heard you, and clenched her jaw. "Get her." She whispered to her comrades.

Jack moved to protect you, but they ran straight through him. "EMILY!" He yelled at you as they pulled out their knives.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Were your last word before the knife had slit your neck and you had fallen limp to the ground, dead.

* * *

**Me: Y/N... You'll come bck, don't worry.**

**Jack: *sobbing next to you***

**Me: Jack, it's gonna be alright. She's gonna be... I promise, she's gonna be fine.**

**Sandy: *lands next to me and gasps mutely***

**Me: I know Sandy, I know.**

**Sandy: *using sand symbols* What are we gonna do?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Sandy: *using sand symbols* We'll have to keep the fire burning, I guess.**

**Me: Yes, we will.**


	7. You're back!

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: *sobbing* I'm so sorry, Y/N. Can you ever forgive me?**

**Jack: *sobbing even harder than me***

**Sandy: *silently mourning your loss***

**Bunny: *walks in* What's with the sobbin' ya sad sacks? *notices your body* Oh...**

**Me: *still sobbing* Bunny, please leave. E-enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

You woke up the the shimmering brightness of the Moon. "Where am I?" You whispered to it.

_"You are in Burgess, near the frozn pond of Jack Frost."_

Jack Frost. That name sounded familiar to you. "Who am I?" You asked, suddednly curious.

You heard a faint chuckling. _"You? Why, you're Mother Nature, of course! Though, some might know you better as Emily Jane, or Y/N."_

Mother Nature? Emily Jane? Y/N? What kind of sick, twisted, game was this? "Okay, let's just say for a moment I am. Why don't I remember anything?"

More chuckling. _"Oh, you'll know, soon enough. Just do not trust a man in a black robe. He will idenify himself as Pitch Black, your father."_

Pitch Black? "Is he my father?"

_"Yes, dear child, he is. But he is also the one who has always tried to overrun the world with fear."_

"I will be wary, then. Will you ever talk to me again?"

A sigh seemed to emmit from the Moon. _"My dear child, I wish I could say yes. But you must face your journey with someone else. He's coming here, right now."_

One more question tugged at you brain. "Who?"

_"I've already told you, dear child. He is almost here."_

The moonlight died down. "Well, I'm waiting for a random guy I don't know, eh? And I can't trust my own father? What kind of sick, twisted, world is this?"

Suddenly, you heard a gasp from behind you. "Emily... Is that really you?"

Turning around, you saw a boy in a blue hoodie and frayed brown pants. "Jack Frost?"

* * *

**Me: You're back!**

**Jack: *is speechless***

**Sandy: *jumps for joy***

**Me: This is the best day of my life!**

**Jack: Emily-I-**

**Me: Jack, don't talk. Save it for the next chapter. Keep the fire burning!**


	8. Meet Jack Frost, Again

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hey! I'm so glad to see you again! *hugs you* I missed you so much, Y/N!**

**Jack: Emily?**

**Me: Yes! She's back!**

**Jack: *gasps* I'm so glad to see you're okay! Emily, I missed you so much...**

**Me: You should stop, you're going to ruin the chapter.**

**Jack: You're right, Icy.**

**Me: Y/N, enjoy the chapter. *eyes get teary* You'll love it!**

* * *

The boy looked at you. "Emily?"

Looking to the ground, you saw a frying pan. Really? You were a little annoyed, but picked it up anyways. "How do you know my name?" You held it, threatening to strike.

Jack raised his hands submisively. "No need to attack me. As for how I know your name, it's a long story."

You pointed your new weapon at the Moon. "Did he tell you?" Another thought dawned on you. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Jack shook his head, chuckling. "No, he didn't. Like I said, it's a long story. As for why I'm here, and who I am, you should know that."

One thought over-powered the others. "You... You're Jack Frost. And you're here becuse this is your home. And I'm a tresspasser."

Jack nodded. "Almost. You, well, I'm not supposed to tell you. Emily, please forgive me."

"Why would I - AHHH!" You screamed as he grabbed hold of your arm. Not thinking, you knocked him out with your frying pan. "Oh shit..." You whispered as the two of you plummeted to the ground.

* * *

**Me: I can assure you, you aren't going to die again, Y/N.**

**Jack: *plummeting towards the ground***

**Sandy: *silently panicking***

**Tooth: No! Not my Sweet Tooth!**

**Me: You've got to let them fall, Tooth. It's the way it's gotta be.**

**Tooth: B-but... My Sweet Tooth!**

**Me: Okay, before Tooth tries anything on me, keep the fire burning!**


	9. You Hit Pitch With a Frying Pan!

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hey! I'm just gonna get straight to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

You were screaming as you and Jack plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly, a canopy of trees stopped your fall. "What? These weren't here before..." The trees quickly retracted into the ground, leaving the two of you on the ground. "Jack? Jack, wake up." There seemed to be no response. Looking into the shadows, you saw glowing eyes(were they silver or gold? You couldn't tell). "Jack, I'm scared."

Jack quickly sat bolt upright, hitting his head on yours on his way up. He winced in pain before noticing you holding your nose. "Oh no... Emily, you alright?" He whispered. "And why were you scared?"

You took a quick glance to see if the eyes were still there. "Th-there were eyes... Glowing e-eyes... Th-they were watching us, Jack. S-someone was w-watching us." You switched hands only to see yours was covered in blood. "And I'm not quite sure I'm completely okay..."

You suddenly felt a flower brush against your palm. "I'll help..." It whispered.

You looked from the flower to Jack. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked. Good, you weren't insane.

You nodded slowly. The plant was now growing to where it could heal your injury, and quickly did so once it reached your nose. "It may be sore for a few days. By the way, my name is Iridessa."

Your nose, now healed, felt as good as new. "Thank you, Iridessa."

The flower wrapped itself around your arm and disloged its roots from the ground. "I'll be close whenever you need me..."

Jack looked at the flower which was now on your wrist. "Th-that plant... It can talk?" He seemed to be on the verge of freaking out.

Right as he was about to scream, you placed your hands up. "Please don't freak out!"

Jack began rocking back and forth. "I-I'm not freaking out, I-I'm just extremely suprised th-that a flower can talk."

You looked back into the shdows. The eyes were back. "Jack! Th-the eyes!" You whispered, jumping behind him as he gained a threatening posture.

A man in a long dark robe stepped out. "Frost? What do you want with my girl?" You slowly side-stepped into veiw, letting him know you were there. "Oh, Emily! How nice it is to see you again."

You raised your frying pan. "G-get away, you creep. Though, why are you wearing a dress?"

The man suddenly tensed. "It's not a dress, it's a _robe_. And I am not a creep, my name is Pitch Black. I am the Boogeyman! And you **will** fear me!"

The man suddenly charged at you. "NO!" Jack screamed as Pitch latched his hand to your throat. Thinking quickly, you hit this so-called Boogeyman across the head with your frying pan, knocking him out cold.

You rubbed your sore neck. "Ouch." You whispered. "He has a strong grip."

A look of fear crossed Jack's face. "Emily, are you alright?"

You nodded. "Well, since I hit you with a frying pan, I kinda owe you. Take me wherever you wanted to go." You reluctantly stuck your arm out.

Jack suddenly smirked. He grabbed your arm and flew you off to the Pole, unaware the robed man had just awoken. "I will get you Emily, one of these days." He vowed ruefully.

* * *

**Me: So, yay! You hit Pitch with a frying pan!**

**Sandy: *claps hurrah***

**Me: I know!**

**Sandy: *using sand signals* couldn't have done better myself!**

**Me: Well, I have to go, so, bye! Keep the fire burning!**


	10. You Are A Guardian!

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hi. I'm a little tired. This is going to be fun, right? *yawn* Sorry. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

You landed in the Pole with a strong feeling you'd been there before. "Jack! You brought new girl, yes?"

You hid out of the large mans veiw behind Jack. "Wh-who are you?" You managed to squeak.

From the enormous man came a hearty laugh. "I am North! You know Jack, obviously. This is Tooth, and this is Sandy." He nugged the Sandman with his hand to wake him up.

You stayed hidden from them, you didn't trust them. Then a 6"1 Kangaroo/Bunny thing hopped into the room. "What'd I miss?" He said in a heavy Australian accent.

Trying to suppress your laugh, you spoke. "I-is that a kangaroo?"

Jack laughed. "See, Bunny? I'm not the only one."

You looked again. "Or is he some sort of man-human-bunny-kangaroo-hybrid?"

That one caught everyone off-guard. North looked at Tooth and Sandy. Jack turned to you and raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Never heard that one before. That's a good one, Em."

Blushing, you noticed the weird hybrid-bunny-kangaroo-human-thing advancing on you. "I'm not a hybrid, mate."

You backed up, trying to put a little distance between you and the bunny-kangaroo-thing. "Then why can you talk? And why are you Australian? And why are you over-grown?"

Jack laughed. "Never thought about that."

Bunny loomed over you. "I'm not a hybrid!"

You cocked your head. "What are you?"

Bunny pushed himself further into your face. "I'm a Bunny. And people BELIEVE in ME."

Jack pushed him away. "Bunny. She asked questions. Calm down."

You were shivering and sitting on the couch. "S-s-sorry... I-I-I..." When Bunny shifted towards you, you whimpered.

Jack put his arm around you lightly, seeing if you would reject him. You knew he was making an effort to comfort you. North scowled at Bunny before turning back to you. "Now, we get down to buisness. You must be wondering why you're here, yes?" You nodded, not looking up. "Well, do not worry child. You are now... Guardian!"

At the sight of the flames and the sound of the music you buried your face in Jacks hoodie, suprising him. "Don't worry Em, they aren't going to hurt you." He sighed when you didn't retract. "North, hold on. I don't think she's ready."

North nodded as if he understood. "You will have fifteen minutes." The other four left the room. Jack sighed as he pulled your head away from his hoodie.

"Em, you've got to trust them. They're my friends." He noticed you fidgeting. "You really don't like them, do you?"

You shook your head. "Th-the Man in Moon and I... We talked, it was sorta a conversation. Right before you reached where you found me." You sighed. "He... He told me that I was supposed to go through my journey with one other person, and that he'd be the first to reach me. So naturally, he never told me I'd have to trust an entire group of people that I don't even know."

Jack pulled you into a hug. "It's okay, Em. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to them. You wait here."

You shook your head. "N-no! S-somehow, I d-don't think it's a good i-idea for me to be a-alone."

Something flashed in Jacks eyes, but you couldn't discern what. "Alright. You come with. But stay out of their sight."

You knew there was only one person you could trust. And that was Jack. So, without knowing what was going to happen, you decided to go along with his plan.

* * *

**Me: 'Kay... *yawn* Keep the fire burning...**


	11. Escape

_**Believe it.**_

**Me: Hey ya. I'm very tired, even though it's only like, 8:00 AM. Geez, that's weird. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

You followed Jack and hid in a small crevice so the Guardians wouldn't see you. "She... She ran away." Jack said, confusing the Guardians.

Bunny looked shell-shocked. "Sh-she ran away? Why?"

Jack looked at Bunny. "I-I don't know."

North sighed. "We must find her. She will not be far."

Jack looked panicked. "N-no!" The Guardians looked at him. "I mean, shouldn't I go look for her? I seem to be the only one she trusts."

Tooth nodded. "Fair enough."

You slipped out of your crevice, and ran back to the oom before Jack. When Jack reached the room, he saw you. He made a gesture for you to fly up, out of the window. You quickly did so.

After the Guardians bid him farewell, he reached you. "Don't worry, Em. It's going to be fine."

* * *

**Me: I was to tired to make it long. *yawn* Keep the fire burning!**


	12. Uber Short Chapter w Long AN

_**Believe it.**_

**YO! How's it going? I know, I haven't updated in like, FOREVER, but I've been working on other stories. If you like this one, you should check out some others of mine.**

**Frozen Dragon Riders-Despite the title, it's Mericcup. The title comes from the fact that most dragons in this that are being ridden are able to use ice powers instead of fire.**

**The Oddballs-This is complete... Kinda. There is going to be a sequel, and all questions will be answered there... Unless I make it like Rick Riordans stuff and generate more questions every time.**

**The Storm That Follows-That one is another RotG Fanfic, but this has an OC of mine, Mae Weathers, and Siren Song. I haven't update that one in awhile either, so I should do that soon.**

**Frozen in Time-This is pure Jelsa. There are the other Guardians, and of course Pitch, but yea, this is also Action. There's more drama than romance in here, and the way I like it:). It's complete, so I don't think I'll be making any changes.**

**War is Waged When Love is New-This is the sequel to Frozen in Time. There is LOTS of Drama in here, but this is nowhere near complete. Everyone has an excruciating backstory, so enjoy! BTW, LOTS of drama and all that...**

**Chosen-Once again, this has not been updated in a long time. It's the story of Jackson Overland's parents, James Overland and Evelynn Armageddon. This will have some scenes that are... Not appropriate for anyone who is less mature than someone in high school. that doesn't mean you've got to be in high school to read this, I myself am in middle school, it just means it's got some scenes that I recommend for more mature audiences.**

**So, those are my other stories. If you like this one, please go check them out. On a couple, I have a co-writer, her name is Blue-Eyed Cat. Best co-writer EVER.**

**I HAVE AN AWESOME ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**HTTYD 2 is coming out June 13 THIS YEAR! Who's excited?!**

**Alright, GET TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jack and you had been flying for hours at no end, looking for a place to stay. You had finally taken enough and passed out, leaving Jack to carry you. "Em, don't worry, I got you..." Jack whispered, nuzzling your nose ever so slightly.

* * *

**I'm not that into this story anymore, so yeah, short chapter. I may or may not continue this story, but if you want me to, leave me a review. Alright, my mom will kill me if I stay much longer, so bye. Keep the fire burning!**


	13. You Need Your Memories

_**Believe it.**_

**HI!**

**Jack: Took you long enough**

**Me: SHUT UP. I've got other stories to.**

**Jack: Well, sorry.**

**Me:*to you* Just read the chapter, please.**

* * *

You woke up next to a frozen pond the first thought that ran through your head was a name; _Jack_. "Jack!" You called.

"Yes, Em?" You whipped your head around and your lips collided with his. But surprisingly, they felt familiar...

Jack pulled away, a bit to soon for your liking, but you didn't say anything. He was blushing, "S-sorry, Y/N."

"No, it's okay. I was just... Yeah..." You traced a finger along your cheek. "Vanilla Mint..." You sighed.

Jack had a small smile on his face at your reaction. "Well, we should keep moving. If the Guardians find us, we're both dead." A sudden look of terror crossed Jack's face. "Wait, we need to get your memories."

One more thought crossed your mind.

_Shit_.

* * *

**Ooh, you and Jack, hmm? Blue isn't gonna like that... She and Jack got married:3 Lol, naw, but it's funny. Alright, bye! Keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury**


End file.
